1. Field
Provided is a display, and more particularly, a foldable display using an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable displays are relatively small in overall dimensional area compared to a dimensional area necessary for forming large screen. Therefore, it is expected that the foldable displays will be widely used for portable electronic devices. The foldable displays include a protecting window for protecting a screen region against an external impact. The protecting window is required to be foldable, but commonly includes a hard material. Accordingly, materials softer than that of the hard material of the common protecting window are used in the folded portions of the foldable displays.
Due to the refractive index difference between the hard material and the soft material, light traveling from the hard material to the soft material may be totally reflected at the boundary between the hard material and the soft material. Therefore, an image that is shown through protecting windows at opposing sides of the folded portion having the soft material, may be disconnected in the folded portion.